Since mobile electronic devices have many advantages such as being highly portable, simple to operate, highly entertaining, excellent extension capabilities and excellent display capabilities, many education institutions use mobile electronic devices as multimedia devices for educating students. Generally, educational institutions purchase the mobile electronic devices and the charging cabinets at the same time. The charging cabinet is used for storing and charging the mobile electronic devices.